Deep Inside
by soulforryfu
Summary: Crona still has nightmares of Medusa and is really vulnerable. He stays in Soul& Maka's house because Maka is the only one he trusts. But what if Medusa isn't really dead ? And what if Soul starts to get jealous of the attention Crona gets from Maka ?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys ! Since this is my first story on this site, and my first story in English, It probably won't be as good as I want it to be. I would like it if you write a review or some tips, because that way I can learn and improve my English as well. I've written before, but in Dutch so this will be a challenge for me. I hope my story is a bit enjoyable ! ^^

-Soul Eater or the characters I use obviously don't belong to me, but to their rightful owners. Oh and, Crona is a guy.

I was breathing heavily while running down a gigantic hallway, not quite knowing whether to turn left or right at the end of it. Sweat dripping on my feet as I suddenly couldn't run anymore. Not that I was tired, or didn't know what to do anymore, I just couldn't. I tried my hardest to make my feet start moving again, but they refused to listen. I noticed that for once, Ragnarok didn't beat me up and just kept quiet, causing my body and mind to relax for a mere second. But it didn't last long, when I remembered why I was running in the first place, I cautiously looked up and saw Medusa standing a few feet before me, with an evil grin playing across her face. I became even more anxious as I nervously tried to move back, remembering my feet were stuck to the ground. "Crona, why are you so afraid ? You know I would **never **hurt you" My eyes widened and for the first time in my life, I wished Ragnarok would show up and protect me, because I knew that in this case he would choose my side, and not my mother's. "Ragnarok" I whispered. Not even a small movement. Medusa laughed and came closer, causing my body to shake and the hairs on my neck to stand up. She slightly touched my jaw, and I heard her say some kind of spell. I tried to pull my head back, but it felt as if my body obeyed nothing but her under her touch. A filthy black and yellow snake crawled out of her mouth and attempted to crawl inside of mine. "Crona !" the voice came from behind me, and I immediately knew it was Maka. Medusa didn't move a tiny bit and continued releasing snakes from all over the place, making me unable to do anything. I saw how Maka tried to cut Medusa in half with her scythe, but it didn't turn out how she wanted. My mother blocked the scythe with a snake that appeared to be as hard as steel, and Maka fell to the ground causing a harsh sound to fill the hallway. Medusa send some of her snakes in her direction and I was forced to watch how the snakes bit the flesh of her bones. Soul transformed back into his human form, but this did him no good. The snakes crawled all over his body and began doing the exact same thing as they did to Maka. I tried to scream as hard as I possibly could, but noticed how my tongue changed into a snake and began to digest me from the inside. Before the room started spinning and the walls fell to the ground, Medusa pressed her lips against my forehead and disappeared.

"NO!" Crona awoke and saw his body covered in sweat. He tried to control his breath, but failed horribly. "Crona ? Crona what's wrong ?" Maka barged into Soul's room, where Crona stayed, and ran over to his bed. She hugged Crona tightly as he started crying his heart out. "Shh, it's just a nightmare. You're awake now, nothing can hurt you" she whispered and she patted his back, trying to comfort him. "She- you.. the snakes were, I tried but I couldn't" The perfect sentences he had in his mind changed into a wild grab of words that didn't really make sense. Soul quickly woke up and ran over to his room, which he had lend to Crona for as long as he stayed here. As a result, Soul slept on the sofa. He didn't really like it, in fact he hated it, but Maka forced him to, saying Crona needed it more than he did. As he peeked into his room, he saw Crona crying as if someone had just died, and Maka hugging him tightly. Soul sighed, it was another nightmare. Crona had been here for a week now, and not one day had passed without him having terrifying nightmares about Medusa. Maka comforted him every night, and although she didn't mention it even once, Soul knew her lack of sleep started to get to her, ensuring her to become stressed and tired, all which, in turn, annoyed Soul. But they didn't tell Crona about it, because they knew he would blame himself, insist on leaving their house and grow even more depressed, which didn't do anybody any good. Soul calmly closed the door and returned to the sofa, thinking that he should make breakfast in the morning. That was the least he could do.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel like this chapter is kind of boring, but don't worry it's only the beginning of the story.

Enjoy ! ^^

When her alarm went of in the morning, Maka was surprised she didn't wake up earlier. Normally she would've woken up at least 10 minutes before her alarm went of. She yawned and stretched her arms, then noticed how tired she was. She knew it was because she comforted Crona last night, but she couldn't bring herself up to blaming him for it. He had a really hard time these days, and she felt the need to help him in every way she possibly could. Maka stood up and quickly put on her everyday skirt, white shirt and and long, blazer-like vest. Her hair she did in the usual cute pigtails, and then slowly walked out of her door, rubbing the dirt out of her eyes while forcing herself to be energetic and enthusiastic. She believed that would affect the people around her and would make them feel better as well. She walked over to Soul's room, to discover Crona still sleeping, and a small smile appeared around her lips. Maka decided that she would let him rest for a few more minutes, because he didn't need that much time to dress and a little extra sleep wouldn't hurt him. The smell and sound of popping bacon made her turn around, as she wonderingly walked over to the kitchen. Surprised, she stopped walking when she saw Soul behind the stove calmly shaking a pan filled with bacon in his left hand, and a pan with scrambled eggs in the other. It was obvious that he was still very tired, him not being used to waking up earlier than ,well, anybody, but he continued making himself, Maka and Crona breakfast. Maka felt very thankful, as this was probably the first time in his life that Soul made someone other than himself breakfast. Her mouth created a huge grin as she almost hopped in Soul's direction. "Making breakfast ?" Soul almost dropped the pans he was holding, when he unexpectedly heard Maka's voice. He turned around, but immediately changed his surprised look into a cold one, trying to maintain careless. "You better enjoy it because I'm never doing this again" he growled in his low voice. Maka ignored the growling, because she knew he only acted this way to be a 'cool guy'. "It's done" he said without much tone, and Maka immediately started dressing the table, afterwards running to Crona's room to wake him up. Soul turned of the heat, put the food on the plates and sat down at the table. He didn't wait for Maka and Crona to come, that would be way to uncool. Maka dragged Crona, who was still sleepy and had dark circles around his eyes, to the kitchen. They both sat down and they quietly ate their food.

"Come on, we have to leave for school" Maka said loudly, but she didn't scream. Ever since Crona came she stopped screaming, afraid he would get anxious. Soul came outside, followed by Crona, and they started walking to school. Normally they would take Soul's motorbike, but since there were three of them now, that wasn't an option. Soul kicked a small rock all the way to school, and when they arrived he kicked it somewhere in the bushes. They said goodbye to Crona, because his classes weren't the same as theirs, and to be honest, Soul enjoyed not having him around all the time. He didn't have as much patience as Maka, and sometimes would really get tired of Crona being afraid of everything and everyone, having his annoying nightmares everynight. Maka let go a small sigh, as they saw Crona disappear between the other students. Soul looked up to her, noticing the dark circles that had formed around her eyes as well. He didn't say anything about it, though. He hated it when people started thinking he cared about their problems. Maka was his meister, and probably his best friend, but he thinks that he should always act cool and careless.

When they arrived in class, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were already there. They sat down next to each other, and Maka curiously asked Tsubaki where Black Star and Kid were. "Black Star said he wanted to enter as last, so everyone would notice his new, 'live-changing' entrance, as he calls it. I don't know about Kid." Maka nodded, and attempted to turn away when Tsubaki called her name. "How about Crona ? Is he still having the nightmares ?" Maka opened her mouth to answer, but Soul answered in her place with a big sigh, followed by an annoyed "Yeah, every damn night". Maka gave him a short death glare as she turned to Tsubaki; "Yes, but I think he'll get better. He told me his dreams are still terrible, but every time they get less scary. Maybe in a few weeks he will stop having them" Tsubaki let a sigh escape her mouth as well. "I sure hope so, poor Crona" "Yeah, me too" Their conversation came to an end and at that very moment, Black Star barged in, yelling his usual stuff about surpassing God, as he did some 'impressing' tricks, but was soon thrown to his seat by Dr. Stein. A few seconds later, Kid calmly walked in and sat down. After the lesson, that was almost exactly the same as every other dissection lesson, the small group of friends walked through the hallway towards their next lesson. At the end of the day, Maka left Soul with Black Star, and without saying a word, went to look for Crona. Soul could take care of himself, she thought, as she found Crona being his timid self and approached him. "H-hi Maka" he smiled. "Hi Crona, had a nice day ?" she asked, as she locked arms with him and they started walking home. "Uhm, yes. Good, and-and you ?" Maka smiled, she liked how he finally began to learn how to keep a talk going. "Me too. What do you want for dinner ?" Meanwhile, Soul and Black Star walked around the school for a few minutes. "So, how's Crona ?" Black Star asked, as he gave a quite hard punch on his shoulder. Soul growled, showing his sharp teeth. The more he thought about it, the more he realised how much he started hating Crona. "He keeps having these nightmares. Maka wakes up every night to comfort him, and it's clear that she's getting exhausted. On top of that, he wakes me up too when he starts yelling or crying" Black Star chuckled, which made me look at him. "Looks like someone's mad that he has to sleep on the sofa" he poked me in my stomach and I cringed for a second. "It's not funny, dude. He annoys the heck out of me" "Yeah, I know what you mean. But think about it, he's been having a hard time. Anyways, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow ?" He didn't wait for a response and ran off. Soul sighed, again. Black Star was right, Soul was just being an immense jerk. Crona's mom tried to kill him and he's here crying about having to sleep on a sofa. So not cool.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul walked towards the place where he met Maka everyday so they could walk home. He started speeding up when he didn't see her right away. "What the.." he mumbled to himself when he saw she wasn't there. Didn't she leave first ? Why wasn't she here ? Maybe she went to the bathroom. He sat down against a tree en looked around, hoping he would spot her or Crona somewhere. He was really hungry, and got more and more annoyed every minute he sat there waiting for her. After an hour or two, it started getting a little darker and he decided to go home without her. She probably just went to grab a drink with Tsubaki or something. He pushed himself up and started walking home, while the sun slowly disappeared and the moon's scary grin appeared.

Soul arrived at the apartment and opened the door with his key. When he walked in, he was greeted by laughter coming from the kitchen. He went there and saw Maka giggling with Crona awkwardly sitting across from her, slightly laughing but still not knowing whether he was funny, or he was getting laughed at. It's obvious that it's the first option, but not to Crona, who doubts everything. Soul got angry when he saw they were eating, but he remained calm. "So, where were you ?" he asked carefully. Maka turned to him, answered "Oh, I went home with Crona already" and quickly started talking to Crona again. Soul clenched his fists and bit his tooth. So, in order to make it clear: She left him waiting for her for two hours, because she just went home, made the food _Crona _wanted and started eating, not even caring one bit about him? He stood there for a minute until Maka finally looked at him. "Don't you want to eat something ? We're already done eating but there are some leftovers in the fridge, I guess. I'll take them out for you" Soul's jaw dropped slightly as he stared at her. Leftovers, seriously ? She didn't even take the effort to make some extra food for him ? "No, I'll just skip dinner today" he said, and he tried to make his voice sound as angry as he felt inside. Maka shrugged her shoulders and closed the fridge again, ignoring Soul's clearly unhappy voice. She didn't know what was wrong, but thought that he would get over it by himself. He wasn't the type to respond if she asked him what was wrong, anyways. Soul couldn't help but give Crona the angriest look he possibly could. Crona noticed it, but rapidly avoided his eyes and looked at his plate once again. Maka cleared the table and washed the dishes while humming a simple, familiar tune. When Crona went to bed, which was really early, if you ask Soul, Maka went too and Soul decided that staying up all by himself was pretty pathetic. He headed towards his sofa and fell asleep right away.

A couple of hours past midnight, Crona's usual nerve-wrecking yelling woke Soul up. He sighed and turned around, pushing the pillow over his ears, hoping that would block the sound from getting to him. But it didn't have that much effect. He rubbed his eyes and got up, walking slowly towards his room. By the time he arrived he noticed that Maka wasn't there yet. The fatigue must've really gotten to her, since she wasn't awake yet after about a minute of yelling. He opened the door brutally and stood there gazing at Crona, with his hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall. Crona had woken up from his nightmare, and was now hysterically crying, holding his knees against his body. He looked up at Soul, but clearly wasn't satisfied with him and began crying even louder. "Hey, quit the crying, will you ? We know you're having a hard time, but please, just grow up. I'm tired of waking up every night and Maka's exhausted because of you." Crona stopped sobbing for a minute while looking at Soul anxiously. He didn't know how to respond, and honestly, he had always been a little afraid of Soul. Those bright red eyes never looked at him caringly, or maybe once, when he slept here for the first night and Soul still thought he could bear with a depressed kid for a few nights. Crona crawled in a corner of the room and hold in his tears, scared Soul would lose it if he started sobbing again. At that moment Maka entered the room and looked at Crona with big eyes. "What did you do to him ?" She warily asked, as she pushed Soul, who tumbled for a second. "I didn't do anything. I just told him to stop crying" She looked at him incredulously. "You're such an ignorant jerk, Soul." She hissed as she walked over to Crona, who now let go of his tears, and hugged him tightly. "Yeah, you should totally take his side and not care about your health at all. Why don't you-" Maka didn't let him finish his sentence as Crona began crying heavier. "You're upsetting him, just leave!" Soul couldn't believe this. He stomped out of the room and walked over to the kitchen, where he, in the heat of the moment, took a plate and threw it on the floor with all the strength he had in him. He leaved the shards on the floor as he walked out of the apartment, running his hands through his hair, trying to control his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shh, it's nothing" Maka whispered in Crona's hair as she attempted to comfort him. Crona was sobbing uncontrollably, worse than she had ever seen him before. Her heart stopped for a second when she heard something shatter to pieces somewhere in the kitchen or living room. A few seconds later she heard Soul slamming the door of their apartment and she knew he wasn't coming home for at least a few hours. But she didn't really understand it, he had no reason to be mad, right ? He was the one who lost his patience and hurt Crona, she just naturally protected him. "Maka.." she looked down to Crona, who still had tears in his eyes, but wasn't really crying anymore. "Hm" she responded. "The dreams- they, they got worse" Maka silently gasped. "What do you mean ? I thought you said they weakened every night" Crona slightly nodded. "Yes, but today.. today they were worse. I dreamt that she was here, that she was standing right in front of me. She told me she would hurt you, if I didn't come with her. Then- then you came in with Soul and.. And she- she…" The tears started rolling over his cheeks again. Maka padded his back as he continued. "She forced me, she forced me to kill you both. I couldn't control my body, I didn't want to but-" He swallowed, "but it was as if she controlled my body" Maka became confused, but then told herself it was just a dream. Just another, really scary dream of his, nothing exactly special. "It, it was just a dream Crona. You know you get these often, it doesn't mean anything." She doubted her own words, but she tried to ignore that. "I can sleep with you tonight, maybe that'll keep the nightmares away. What do you think ?" Crona nodded and smiled a little bit. "You get yourself comfortable already. I'll go get some extra pillows" Maka got up and walked over to her room, got some pillows and returned. But not before she checked the living room. Soul still hadn't returned, and she couldn't help but feel slightly worried. Death city wasn't exactly the place to be at night. But on the other hand, Soul was a scythe. He could probably save himself in most situations. She sighed and took a look at the kitchen, to discover the shards of a broken plate shattered around on the floor. She quickly cleaned the mess he made up, then went over to Soul's room and crawled next to Crona. He was a lot taller than Maka, but still seemed like a little, vulnerable kid next to her. With a small smile playing across her face, she fell asleep.

The next morning Maka woke up, and after seeing Crona sleep peacefully, the first thing that came to mind was Soul. Although she was really mad at him last night, she too noticed that having Crona stay in their apartment started to have its effect on their relationship. She didn't like it one bit, but what could she do ? She couldn't just abandon Crona in the state he was in. Maka carefully got up, trying not to wake Crona, and went over to the living room. She sighed with relieve the moment she saw Soul sleep on the sofa, and sat down on the floor next to him. She put the small blanket in a way that covered him properly, and smiled when she saw his mouth slightly open. Maka got up and started to prepare pancakes, because she knew that was Soul's favourite breakfast.

Soul opened his eyes when the smell of freshly baked pancakes dawned on him. Quickly he got up, walked over to the kitchen and saw Maka preparing what he had smelled previously. He wanted to smile, but the thought of how she treated him yesterday immediately ruined his mood. Maka turned around, facing him with a pan of pancakes in her hand. "Goodmorning, I made you pancakes !" She smiled brightly as she hold up the pan to show the pancakes. The urge to act all cozy grew, but he knew there had to be a talk about this whole situation, because the way it was going right now, couldn't continue forever. "I meant what I said yesterday" He said and he stared at her from a few feet distance. Maka felt her heart skip a beat and put down the pan she was holding. She looked up to him. "What do you mean ?" "You should really think about your own health instead of waking up every time Crona has one of his irritating nightmares." Maka's mood got worse every second. "Do you really want to go there ? I made you pancakes, I was actually in a good mood and here you are ruining it all once again. Thanks a lot, Soul." She angrily threw some pancakes on each plate. "Oh and for your information, plates don't grow on trees. Try controlling yourself next time" Soul clenched his fists. "Do you want me to throw Crona next time, maybe ? I'll be more than happy to" Maka was furious. For a moment, she asked herself why she _ever_ accepted him as her weapon. "Why do you always have to be such a jerk ? I really, really fucking hate you sometimes, you know that ?" She yelled and approached him to push him as hard as she could. Sadly, that wasn't really hard, her being a tiny girl, him being a muscular boy that is a scythe, on top of that. "Push me as much as you want, it won't have any effect. Since you're weak, you're just a weak, tiny little girl" He didn't mean it, but for some reason he preferred fighting with her over being completely set aside for Crona. And this was probably the only way to interact with her at all. "I wonder why I ever became your friend. You're obviously nothing but an ignorant piece of shit" She harshly pushed him aside and ran to her room. Soul tried to laugh it of and sat down at the table, eating his pancakes all by himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The walk to school felt like an eternity and you could clearly feel the tension between them growing every step they took. Soul and Maka ignored each other completely while Crona awkwardly walked between them, not really knowing what was wrong and what he could or should do to loosen the atmosphere. Maka didn't lock arms with him as they usually did, and it made him feel even more insecure. Maybe she got tired of him. Maybe she didn't want him in her house. Maybe he should just leave. Crona woke up from his thoughts as he saw Tsubaki running towards them, anxiously looking at Maka when she arrived. "Maka, you need to go see Lord Death. It's really important." Tsubaki immediately received Maka's full attention. "What's wrong ?" she warily asked, but meanwhile slowly started walking towards the Death Room. "I don't know, but it didn't sound too positive. Come on!" Tsubaki slightly pulled Maka's arm, but Maka quickly turned to Crona before following her. "Crona, can you go to class yourself ? I really-" "Mh, don't worry about me. I'll be fine" He tried to show a little smile, which caused Maka to smile too. "Okay. I'll see you later, mh ?" She turned around again and started running after Tsubaki.

"W-What ?" Maka couldn't help but stutter when she heard the terrible news. "You heard it. It seems Medusa never really died and is now planning on revenge. Especially on you and Soul, since you were the ones who almost killed her." Kid seemed careless when he repeated the words his father had just explained. But then again, he never really had an expression at all. Maka felt a bunch of emotions well up in her stomach. Anger and pugnacity, but she also felt slightly afraid. Not really because of herself, but because of Crona. She had this feeling that Crona won't be able to deal with her twice, and the poor thing finally started to believe we got rid of her. "But, how- how to you know she's not really dead ?" Lord Death 'walked', more like bounced, towards his mirror and whispered something. A few seconds later, the screen flashed and then showed a video. Maka didn't really know what she was watching. The video was apparently taken in a forest, but the thing was, there was nothing special about it. The video showed normal, everyday people walking around and talking. "What you're watching is the footage we found when checking one of the security cameras. Pay attention to the couple with the baby" Maka, for once, obeyed her father's words and followed the couple with her eyes. She was about to say that nothing really happened, when she noticed a familiar, black snake with a yellow arrow crawl underneath the stroller. The snake then quickly slipped next to the baby, what he did wasn't clear from this angle, then almost jumped out of the stroller and disappeared in a bush. That all without even one person noticing. "Oh-" "Wait, it's not done yet. Look at the woman with the black hoodie appearing a few seconds later." Her father interrupted, and she continued watching. As he said, a woman with a black hoodie appeared not long after that. Lord Death paused the video. "Notice the little black thing disappear in her sleeve ?" I immediately saw what he meant. "We believe that woman is Medusa and the thing crawling in her sleeve is the snake." I went silent for a moment. "What happened with the baby ? What do they need it for ?" "There is a possibility the snake killed the baby and ate its soul, to stay alive." I wanted to throw up. "That's disgusting" I mumbled, then looked up to Lord Death again. "We need you to protect Crona even harder. Medusa will not only try to kill you and Soul, she will do it the way she likes. You have to accept that she'll try to make Crona help her with it. You'll have to protect Crona, and at the same time stay away from him as much as you can, because he may not be aware of it, or want it, but he could try to kill you under Medusa's influence." Lord Death stared at her for a minute, attempting to gauge her reaction. "Do you understand ?" he asked, and his voice sounded a lot more serious than his usual, silly voice. Maka pulled herself together and her expression hardened. "Yes. I will try my hardest to protect Crona and destroy Medusa once and for all!"

With a concerned look in her eyes, Maka returned to the classroom and prepared to explain everything to Dr Stein, But he didn't really seem to care and let her get away with it. That, or he was already informed about the situation and didn't want to cause an uproar by letting her explain everything in front of the class. Soul saw her come in and looked at her from the corners of his eyes as she sat down beside him. He was about to ask her to explain why she had to go to the Death Room, but Black Star was first. "Hey Maka, what was all that about ? You missed my entrance, you even came in _after_ me! You better have a good explanation" Maka seemed to have her mind somewhere else when she answered. "Mh, uh. Just some stuff that I needed to know, just, uh nothing really- nothing really that special" Black Star, being his ignorant self, didn't notice anything and just began freaking out about how irresponsible Lord Death was because he let students skip lessons and far more important- his entrance. Tsubaki slapped him on his head and he fainted for a second before he started nagging again. Soul ignored him and stared at Maka, he was kind of worried, but he'd ask her later. At the moment she wouldn't respond anyways.


	6. Chapter 6

Two hours later, first period had come to an end and we had a short, 15 minute break before we had to return to class. Kid , Liz and Patty, who were absent the entire morning, had finally joined them but refused to tell why they weren't in class earlier. Black Star was bragging about some mission that he "obviously won, him being 7000 times more godly than every creature that lives in this world and beyond", Tsubaki tried to get him to shut up, Patty was trying to make Liz's hair look like a giraffe, Kid complained about a giraffe not being symmetrical and Maka clearly wasn't paying attention to anything that was being said. Soul looked at her, trying to find out what exactly was happening in that small head of hers. A few minutes later he decided that by staring at her he wouldn't become any wiser, and asking her wouldn't get him far either. Fine, he would ask Lord Death himself. "I'm off, i'll probably see you guys in class" he mumbled, not too loud and disappeared before they could ask him where he was going. Everyone went silent for a second, trying to analyze the situation, then ignored it and continued their 'regular' stuff. Maka was too busy thinking about the words she just heard to notice Soul had ran off. _"We need you to protect Crona even harder. Medusa will not only try to kill you and Soul, she will do it the way she likes. You have to accept that she'll try to make Crona help her with it. You'll have to protect Crona, and at the same time stay away from him as much as you can, because he may not be aware of it, or want it, but he could try to kill you under Medusa's influence."_ Suddenly she felt sick, the idea of the innocent Crona, trying to kill her and her partner was unbearable. It reminded her of what happened in Italy, where Soul got his scar. Thinking about it, she still blamed herself for it, although it happened quite a long time ago. She would never forgive herself. Soul said he didn't care about the scar, that he even thought it looked cool on him, but how could he not care ? His body is maimed for the rest of his life, all because of her! Maka grabbed her chest as she felt a stabbing pain. "Maka?" Kid called her name, when he noticed she wasn't feeling well. Even Black Star shut up for a moment to look at her, slightly concerned. "Maka you okay ?" She nodded and forced a tiny smile while she let go of her stomach. The pain slowly faded away as they heard the bell ring, and headed towards their next class.

When they got to class, Maka finally noticed Soul ran off in the middle of the break and still hadn't returned. She sat down and kept staring at the door until their teacher started the lesson. Where was he ? It wasn't exactly special for Soul to skip classes, but when he did he always took Black Star. He rarely went alone, because that 'wasn't cool at all, he would look like a loner'. And since Black Star obviously was sitting and yelling somewhere behind her –you can't really ignore his presence- Maka was a little concerned. About 20 minutes after class started, some kid Maka didn't know stormed into the classroom, out of breath, desperately trying to say something. Our teacher immediately paused the lesson and kneeled down next to the boy, gently patting his back. "Take a deep breath, calm down." The boy listened and tried to slow his breathing down. "Now tell me what's wrong". He looked around the class, and his eyes stopped when they met Maka's. "Crona's fighting Soul outside ! Somebody stop them, they're being serious" he yelled. Maka's eyes widened and she didn't even hesitate a nanosecond before running out of the classroom as fast as she could. Her brain didn't get any time to think of a reason why in Death's name they would fight, as she opened the school's huge, symmetrical front door and saw them standing there.


	7. Chapter 7

Soul's arms had both transformed into blades as he quickly avoided Crona's attack. Crona held Ragnarok tightly in his Demon Sword form and swung him in Soul's direction, but Soul managed to get his right scythe in front of him and stopped the sword from slicing him in half. Maka gasped and ran towards them, possibly the fastest she ever ran in her entire life. "STOP!" she yelled, and Soul immediately looked at her, which caused him to loose his concentration and accidentally drop his guard. Crona took this opportunity to slice his sword through Soul's arm, leaving a mean cut. A drop of blood hit the ground. Then two. Then three, until it started running out and over his arm, dripping on the ground with great speed. Soul bit his tooth and ignored the pain, pressing a piece of his sweater against the wound with his left arm that had transformed back. "Crona what are you doing ? STOP!" Maka came closer, but stopped walking when Crona turned to her. "Your eyes, how.." Crona's pupils had disappeared, and still he seemed to stare into her soul. How is this possible, what is happening with him ? She didn't have much time to examine what could've been wrong, because she saw Soul approaching him, and she knew he would try to cut through his neck. "NO!" She yelled and she started running again. "He's not himself ! You'll hurt him!" She jumped in front of Crona, the same way Soul had protected her from him. Soul wasn't able to stop himself, but quickly transformed his arm back, that way he would only slightly hit her neck. Soul fell hard, and moaned when his injured, still bleeding arm hit the cold ground. Maka opened her eyes and turned to Crona, who stared at her and then collapsed. Maka kneeled down beside him, held his head with both hands and sighed with relief the moment he opened his eyes. His pupils were back, Crona was back. "Maka.." he looked around, and when he saw Soul laying on the ground, and all the people standing around them, he froze and then started shaking like a lunatic. He was to shocked to cry, what had he done ? Did he really try to kill Soul ? Why would he do that ? Dr. Stein came running followed by Marie, Lord Death and Spirit. Maka stepped aside and Stein leaned over him, pressing his hands on Crona's shoulders. He looked at him from top to toe, then turned to Maka. "What happened ? Was there anything special you noticed ?" "He- He was fighting Soul, and when I looked in his eyes his pupils were gone. He really wasn't himself so protected him from Soul's attack, then he collapsed on the ground and his pupils were back to normal" Stein nodded. "I'll take him for the rest of the day. You and Soul can go home, I'll inform you about Crona tomorrow" Maka was still worried, but she nodded. "Oh- dr. Stein!" Stein turned around to look at her. "Take Soul too, he injured his arm!" She intended to point at Soul, but noticed he wasn't there. Stein raised his brows, then turned around with Crona in his arms and walked back inside. Maka quickly searched the area with her eyes, but didn't spot Soul anywhere. Concerned, she started walking to their apartment, hoping Soul would be there too.

Soul was angry. Really angry. And hurt, maybe. But he refused to admit that, even to himself. He slowly walked home, desperately trying to stop his wound from bleeding by pressing every piece of clothing he had on to it. He was sure his face was red, and he looked like he could kill anybody right now. And he could, especially Crona, maybe even Maka. That's how angry he was. He arrived at their apartment and went straight to the kitchen, opening the cabinet with the first aid box in it. With one hand he opened it and roughly pulled a piece of bandage out of it. He took his sweater and shirt of, smeared a clot of ointment on the wound and carelessly secured it with the bandage. This would do for today. Soul didn't put his shirt back on, he felt like his body could use some refreshing air after being covered in sweat and blood. He grabbed some chips and got comfortable in the sofa with a blanket covering him in case he would get cold. finally he had some time to think.

After about 15 minutes, Soul heard Maka open the front door of the apartment and sighed. Here we go, he thought. Maka would probably yell at him for fighting with Crona and blame him for everything, he would get mad and like every other day, they would fight until someone left. "Soul ?" He heard her call his name and tried to analyse her voice, but he couldn't. He couldn't hear if she was angry, sad or if she didn't even care. But judging by her personality, it wouldn't be the last one. Soul didn't answer, but remained silent on his couch, occasionally grabbing some chips. "Soul ?" he heard her footsteps head in his direction. "Oh good, you're here. Why did you leave ? Did you take care of your arm ?" She came closer and grabbed his injured arm, but he pulled him back, kind of surprised. Maka looked at him strangely and grabbed his arm again. She looked at the bandage, that was drained with a mixture of blood and ointment already, and shook her head. "Let me do it for you" She walked to the kitchen and signed Soul to follow her. Soul was confused, what was happening ? Why wasn't she yelling at him, why wasn't _he_ yelling at _her_ ? He didn't move a bit and heard Maka sigh loudly in the kitchen. She returned, took both of his hands and pulled him up, which caused the blanket to fall on the ground and reveal his bare chest. Maka's eyes widened for a moment before a light blush warmed her cheeks and she turned around and walked to the kitchen, once again. Confused, Soul followed her and stood next to her as she took out the first aid box and put in on the counter. She grabbed his arm and removed the badly wrapped bandage. When she saw the wound, she shivered for a second, she didn't expect it to be this deep. "Hold your arm under some water" she ordered, and Soul did what she asked. She took out some wipes and carefully started cleaning the wound, which made Soul moan out of pain sometimes. Maka hated to hear him do that, but this had to be done. The wound was almost clean and she started lightly dipping on it with the wipes. Soul stared at her as she concentrated on his arm. He was so angry with her for caring more about Crona not so long ago, and normally this would be the time that he brought it up and started a fight, but he didn't. For some reason his anger had disappeared completely, all he did was stare at her. Maka started putting something antiseptic on the wound. Soul didn't understand himself. Starting a fight with her was a regular thing, and he had a grounded reason to be mad at her. Maybe it was because Crona wasn't here ? Maybe this one night without him would have a positive effect on their relationship. Speaking of Crona, although he is the main reason for him to be so frustrated and angry all the time, still Soul knew that Maka was right. He wasn't himself when he tried to kill Soul. Something was terribly wrong, and hopefully they would find out tomorrow. Maka noticed him staring and looked up. When their eyes met Soul woke up from his thoughts and looked into her beautiful, grass-green eyes. After a few seconds, Maka rapidly turned away and started wrapping a new, cleanly cut bandage around his arm. She secured it with some kind of special tape. "All done" she said, while she put the box in its place and looked at Soul. "You should let someone check your arm at Shibusen tomorrow, to make sure that it'll be okay. Now, what do you want for lunch ?" "Whatever you want" he mumbled. Soul didn't hear what she answered before she started taking stuff out of the fridge, he was to busy staring at her. For some reason he felt an unbearable, sudden urge boiling up in his body. He felt like hugging her, kissing her.. Wait a minute, what ? He had hugged her so many times before, why did he really want it now ? And kissing her, why would he even think of that ? Stupid hormones. That should be it, hormones. Going through puberty wasn't always all fun.


	8. Chapter 8

!Warning: slight hunger games fangirling might appear

That evening, when they finished dinner, Maka cleared the table and put the dishes aside. For the first time in about 2 weeks, she had some time that she could spend with Soul and she didn't want to waste it by doing dishes. "What should we do?" Soul shrugged, again. "Come on! We should do something, we finally have some time" Maka was feeling super happy, all of the sudden, and she wanted to do something with all the extra energy she had. "I don't really care. We could watch a movie" Maka blew the hair out of her face. "You're so boring ! We can watch movies all the time, let's go out ? eh ?" "What are we supposed to do outside ? There's nothing. And I refuse to go dancing" Maka sighed deeply. "Fine, a movie it is. But next time I choose" Soul showed a small grin and took a bunch of DVD's out of a box. "You choose which one" While Maka was reading the summary of a DVD, she got an idea. "We can go to the cinema ! That way we watch a movie _and_ go out!" Excited because of her brilliant idea, she threw the DVD's on the couch and put on her jacket. "Come on !" She said as she put Soul's jacket in his hands and pushed him out of the door. "Let's go!"

When they arrived at the movies, they noticed that there weren't that many people. Soul felt relieved, he hated it when they had to sit next to strangers. "Which movie ?" he asked while they were standing in a short line. "The hunger games!" Soul had heard of it, probably because Maka read all the books, but didn't really know what it was. "Okay" was his simple answer. "Two tickets for the hunger games" Maka gave him an angry look. "Please" he mumbled, as he received the tickets and paid for them. They got some popcorn and drinks and took their seats. The cinema was nearly empty, except for 2 giggling girls somewhere in the back, a middle aged woman a few rows in front of them and a young couple in a corner. The girls stopped giggling when the lights went of and the movie started.

The movie was about halfway through, maybe a little further, and Soul had to admit he liked it. Maka was so into the movie that she didn't even take any popcorn, and Maka adores popcorn. Every time this Peeta guy said something, she would gasp or freeze completely. It annoyed Soul so badly, that kid wasn't even good looking. His head is a square. They got to the cave scenes and Maka got even more excited, of course, she knew what would happen. A few minutes later it became clear why she got so excited. They kissed. Soul felt very awkward and thought about his thoughts earlier that day. He still couldn't believe why in Death's name he would think about kissing her. He never, in all the years that they had been Meister and Weapon, thought such things about her. Even though he was sure it was because of his hormones, he felt extremely confused. Maka moved a bit closer to him, and he didn't know if he should like it or hate it. "I love this scene, it's so romantic!" she whispered and she sat back down. Soul rarely saw this side of her. He knew she was a romantic, but that only showed when she was reading, she was quiet violent and never once had a boyfriend in real life. Speaking of that, Soul had had one girlfriend before. A few years ago, and she gave him his first kiss. Although he was only 14 and actually only had a girlfriend because it was 'cool', he had to admit he liked it and it felt awesome to tell everyone about it. _'Now I certainly don't want to let you go' _ They heard the kid on the screen say and Maka squealed. "He's so cute". Soul let an annoyed sigh escape his mouth and took a look around the cinema. The girls were still giggling, the woman was casually eating popcorn and the couple was whispering things in each others ears.

When the movie ended, Maka's eyes began to water but she quickly blinked them so that the tears would go away. Soul didn't understand. Maybe it was because he is a guy and he this kind of stuff doesn't really get to him. They got up, threw their left over popcorn and bottles away, and walked out of the cinema. While their eyes adjusted to the light of the sun that was slowly going down, Maka started to talk. "I can't wait until the next movie! It was great!" "It was fine" Soul growled, and he started to walk slightly faster. "What do you mean it was 'fine' ? It's better than any movie that we have at home" "Maybe that's because you like this kind of stuff and I, the only one who buys DVD's, don't like it" Maka went silent and followed him home. She wanted to respond, but was afraid that maybe it would start a fight, and she would do anything to not ruin this evening. Crona would probably come back tomorrow and she knew that the tension between her and Soul would return.

When they got back in their apartment, Soul plopped down on the sofa and closed his eyes for a second. It was getting darker, Maka guessed it was around 8:30 pm, but she wanted to fully use every hour they had. "What should we do next ?" she asked, and sat down cross-legged next to him. Soul sighed. "We just went to to movies and you still want to do something ?" Maka nodded; "Well, yeah. Why not ? We still have some time.." She stared at him for a few seconds. "Unless you don't want to, of course.." Soul grinned then opened his eyes to look at her. "Good, what do you want to do?" He asked, and sat himself cross-legged as well. Maka smiled happily. "A game ? We could play a game. Do we have something ?" Maka disappeared and quickly returned to the sofa with a bunch of games stapled up in her arms. She threw them on the space on the sofa between her and Soul and took a look at them. "They look kind of lame" Soul mumbled as he already gave up on choosing one. Maka gave him an angry look then continued to stare at the games. "We could play this" she said and she held up Monopoly. Soul dryly looked at her. "Are you being serious ?" "Okay. Not this" She threw it on the floor and wanted to take another game, but was interrupted by Soul's voice. "Give up already. I'm not gonna play these stupid games" "But there's nothing else to do.." she complained. Soul cursed himself for the thought that crossed his mind for a nanosecond. He seriously had to stop this, he was kind of scaring himself. "I want to play some videogames. You can watch" Soul harshly said and took a controller from underneath the tv. He was confused and convinced himself that doing stuff with her would not do him any good. Maka didn't know what suddenly got to him, but she hated him being this rude and angrily watched while he played some kind of game on the xbox for a few minutes, before she stormed to her room and slammed the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

When Soul heard Maka slamming her door, he sighed deeply and ran a hand through his snowy hair. There you had it. He did it again. He ruined a perfectly fine evening with Maka, and this time not even because they were mad at each other. Soul angrily threw his controller to the wall behind the tv and it scattered to pieces on the floor. Great, Soul. Now she will get mad at you for breaking things too. He knew Maka had tried her hardest to spend some time with him and have some fun today, but of course the day could not end without the daily fight. All because he wasn't able to deal with these new, unfamiliar and confusing thoughts about Maka that kept flashing through his mind. Stupid. Idiot.

Maka laid down on her bed and sighed. She was so determined to end this day nicely, both of them feeling comfortable with each other. Why did he do that ? Why did he suddenly have a mood change and treat her like that ? There was nothing that could have caused it. Absolutely nothing. Everything was going perfectly fine, the mood was relaxed and she had this feeling that Soul enjoyed it too, although he didn't show it as much as she had hoped. After what felt like an eternity of going through her thoughts, she glanced at the cute, Rillakuma-themed clock that hung on her wall and saw that it was a bit past 10pm. She would go to bed early today, realising she had nothing to do after all. Maka got up and changed into her pajamas, a simple dark blue jogging with a white tank top that had some dark blue dots on it. She undid her pigtails and her dirty blond hair fell loosely on her shoulders. Now, she had to brush her teeth in the bathroom and then she could go to bed. As she walked through the hallway, she hoped she wouldn't bump into Soul. Or, did she want to bump into him ? Maybe he would apologize and this evening would still turn out acceptable. She didn't know what to think, so she tried to block her thoughts. She granted her brain some rest by not thinking at all. She opened the door and walked into the bathroom, almost jumping out of her flesh when she saw Soul standing in front of the mirror, about to grab his toothbrush. He looked up, but Maka couldn't read his face. It wasn't exactly expressionless, but still he didn't smile or look at her in a frustrated or angry way. She just.. Didn't know. He turned away again as he grabbed his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth while looking in the mirror. Maka silently took place next to him and claimed the second sink, grabbing her toothbrush and brushing her teeth as well. After a few seconds, she dared to flash her eyes at him through the mirror, and she noticed he was looking at her too. They both looked away and continued brushing their teeth. Maka wanted to leave this tiny bathroom so badly. She brushed her teeth as fast as she possibly could, spit it out and rinsed her mouth with some water. While Soul spit and rinsed too, she turned and started to walk out of the bathroom. Meanwhile Soul's mind was running wild. Should he grab her arm ? At least he had to apologize. While he was going through his thoughts, he didn't notice that Maka had already walked out of the bathroom and left him in there alone. Not cool. He sighed and put his toothbrush in its place, then left the bathroom and went to bed, in his own room. Death, had he missed his comfortable bed !

The next morning Soul woke up, and surprised himself by not being extremely tired. He took a short shower, quickly dressed and walked over to the kitchen, where he found himself all alone. What the hell ? Maka was always making breakfast by the time he woke up. No food on the table either, had she overslept ? Before heading to her bedroom, he took a quick look in the living room. Empty. He opened her room without knocking. Empty. Where the hell was she ? She didn't leave without him, did she ? Soul stared in front of him for a second. She did. Of course she did, she just left without him because she was still angry. Soul clenched his fists. She pissed him off so bad, he didn't even know how to explain it. He angrily stomped into the kitchen and glanced at the clock. Fucking 11:03 am. She didn't even have the decency to wake him up in time for school. Crona wasn't even here yet and they had already returned to their fighting habits. Great, just great. He grabbed some toast and stomped outside, got on his motorcycle and raced to school. Honestly, getting a ticket didn't matter to him at all. It was just another reason to start a fight.

When he got to school, he almost ran through the hallways and opened the door from the classroom as hard as he could. The entire classroom stared at him with curious eyes, but he ignored them all. Soul stomped to his seat. "Where do you think you're going ? You're about 3 hours late, Evans" He looked at the teacher, not really caring about anything. He sure as hell wasn't going to waste his time by going to Lord Death for some kind of useless note. "My alarm broke" he hissed and sat down on his seat, which was located next to Maka. The teacher gave him an angry look but realised it was useless, and continued her lesson. Soul laid his legs on his desk, just to piss Maka off. Maka noticed it, but ignored the urge to look at him angrily and tell him to put them down. He was obviously really, really angry and getting mad at him wouldn't help his mood. Maka wanted to Maka-chop herself, she didn't mean to piss him off this badly when she left for school without him. She figured his alarm would go of and she just didn't want to walk to school with him awkwardly. Seems he didn't set his alarm the day before. She looked in front of her and tried to follow the lesson. "Hey Soul, why are you late?" Black Star simply asked and Soul turned to look at him. "I said it already. My alarm broke" He looked at Maka with meaningful eyes for a second, then turned to the teacher. Not that he was listening, he never was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note**: I don't know what Japanese students normally eat for lunch when their school doesn't provide lunch, I thought it looked kind of like the Korean kind of lunch box, with rice and all the other stuff, but since I don't know for sure I just made it sandwiches…

When the bell rang and they walked out of class, Soul seemed to have calmed down a bit. It was lunch break, so the group of friends headed towards the canteen. They didn't have a school restaurant, so everyone grabbed their lunch and they sat down at a table. Maka quickly looked around the table while she took a bite out of her sandwich. Kid's lunch box was the most symmetrical thing she had ever seen, but he had a hard time figuring out how to open it in perfect symmetry. Patty's box was cute and had giraffe print on it, Liz's was nothing really special. Black Star probably had the biggest lunch in history while Tsubaki only had one sandwich and a bottle of water. Maka looked at Soul from the corner of her eye. He didn't have anything and she felt kind of bad for him. After all, it was still her fault that he was late and didn't have any time to pack lunch or think about it. Soul cursed himself. Lunch, why didn't he think about that ? He was too busy being angry that he totally forgot about it. And now he sat here, eating nothing, while his stomach made embarrassing sounds. He sighed and laid a hand on his belly, desperately trying to calm it down. Maka looked at her own lunch. She had one sandwich in her hand, the other one still laid in her lunchbox. She sighed and put her half eaten sandwich down for a second, took out the other one and held it in front of Soul, while looking at the table. He stared at it for a few seconds, and Maka shook her hand, telling him to grab it. He looked at her, then back at the sandwich and took it sceptically. She grabbed her own sandwich and continued eating it, without looking at Soul even for a second. Soul took a bite out of it and his belly immediately asked for more. He wasn't mad anymore, it was just a gust of anger this morning. His daily morning mood didn't help either. While everyone else was talking, Soul and Maka silently ate their lunch. When Soul finished the sandwich, he saw Maka glancing at him before shoving her water bottle in his direction. He smiled as he accepted it, took a few sips of water and returned it. After a few minutes everyone got up and they walked through the hallways, Soul and Maka walking in the back. "They will tell us about Crona after school" Maka mumbled and Soul looked at her. "Oh" He responded as they continued walking.

A few hours later, Maka, Liz and Patty walked through the hallways, on their way to their last class. Tsubaki had to go to the toilet, so Maka was kind of stuck with these two. Patty was laughing her ass off the entire walk, unclear what exactly she found so funny. "So, how's it going between you and Soul ? Crona wasn't with you guys yesterday, so I guess you had some fun together" It could've been a normal question, but the way Liz asked it made it seem like she was referring so something physical. "Fine" Maka answered. "We went to the movies yesterday. But when we got home he suddenly had a mood swing and it ruined everything" Liz curiously looked at her. "And ? Did something happen ?" Maka looked at her with small eyes. "No." Liz grinned as she asked her next question. "And today, how is it today ? I saw you give him your lunch" Maka sighed silently. "I don't know. I guess he's not mad anymore because I didn't wake him up. But we're still not back to normal." Liz wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Sometimes I wonder if we ever will. We always fight. Every day." They arrived in the classroom and sat down, Maka next to Soul, as always.

The bell rang and when Maka walked outside the classroom, she noticed Soul waiting for her. "Did they say where we have to go?" Maka looked up. "Huh ?" "For Crona" "Oh.. Yeah, the infirmary. Room 12" They walked towards the infirmary, quiet the entire walk there. When they arrived at the door with a sign that said '12' , Maka knocked 2 times before entering the room. Stein stood in a corner, carefully watching Crona, who laid in the bed. He wasn't sleeping though, his eyes were open. He looked up when he saw Soul and Maka walk in and smiled weakly. Maka approached him and sat down on the chair next to him, while Soul closed the door and leaned against a wall. "Hi Crona" she smiled as she took his hand. "Are you feeling better ?" Crona nodded. "I-is Soul okay ?" "Yes. I took care of his arm yester- That's right! Soul, come here" Soul came a little closer, not sure what was wrong, when she grabbed his arm and pulled his sleeve up. She examined the bandage. Except for a small line of blood, it was still clean. "You have to get yourself checked, although I think it will heal quickly" Soul withdrew his arm. "No, I'm not going to a doctor for something as small as this. You've said it yourself, It'll heal quickly" Maka sighed. She wouldn't get him to go anyways, why would she start a fight over it. She now turned do Dr. Stein. "Have you gotten to know something ? What could've caused him to fight Soul ?" Stein nodded and came a few steps closer. "I don't know what happened exactly, but I do know some things." Maka listened closely. "He was probably possessed by someone or something. Loosing your pupils is one of the symptoms of being possessed, because it's not you who is looking through your eyes. Sometimes people who are possessed don't lose their pupils, but their eye colour or the form of their eyes changes, but that is very rare. It only happens when the person or thing that possesses you has an extremely strong soul and wavelength. Something like the Kishin, then your eyes take the form and colour of your possessor. But as I said, that is very, very rare." Lord Death's words flashed through her mind. It was Medusa. It definitely was Medusa, who else could it be ? Right. No one. Maka was about to say her name, to help Stein with his investigation, but realised Crona would probably lose it. "Can Crona come home with us today ?" She asked, and Stein nodded. "Yes" His answer seemed secure, but his eyes were meaningful. He had to tell her something, but Crona shouldn't hear it.

After a few minutes, they managed to get Crona out of bed and they walked outside. Maka looked at Soul, then glanced at Crona. Soul understood immediately and softly grabbed Crona's arm, pulling him away. They both walked through the empty hallways.

When they were out of hearing distance, Stein began talking. "You have to be extremely careful" his eyes were serious. "This could happen again anytime. I tried to convince Lord Death that he shouldn't stay with you guys, but he said we should give it another try." He took a breath. "You have to think safely. If he attacks you, you protect yourself. He isn't himself, that's right, but you should never, and I repeat, _never _do something like jump in front of him to protect him ever again." I stared at him, reality hitting me hard, for the second time in two days. "I'm going that way as well" he then continued, as they followed after Soul and Crona.


	11. Chapter 11

Soul and Crona were walking though the hallways awkwardly and silently. Both of them had nothing to say, and so they didn't. After a few minutes of useless wandering around the school, Crona suddenly tripped and fell to the ground, holding his stomach. Soul quickly kneeled down beside him and laid a hand on his back. "Oi, are you alright ?" No response. He lightly patted his back while Crona started breathing heavily, holding his stomach like it was exploding and he had to keep a hole closed. Crona looked up. No pupils.

Maka and Stein headed outside, but they didn't see Crona or Soul anywhere on their way out. "Why aren't they here yet ? Maybe they went the wrong way" Maka asked herself aloud, and Stein nodded. A loud noise filled their ears. Maka's eyes widened and she ran back inside, with Stein following right behind her. Oh Death no.

Crona was faster than Soul thought. In less then a second he was pinned against the wall, Crona's arm under his neck. He was chocking, Crona pushed him up higher and higher until his feet were more than 10 inches above the ground. "What the hell-" he forced out as he desperately tried to kick him in his stomach, but Crona avoided it every time. Soul's strength weakened, not being able to breath made him dull. Soul grabbed the arm that was suffocating him as a pathetic last attempt at removing it, and just when he thought he would faint, Crona was kicked a few feet away from him with an amazing force. Soul fell hard to the ground, his head hitting the cold floor. He saw how Stein kneeled next to Crona, whose pupils had already returned, and started crying hysterically. While Soul tried to breath somewhat normal, his eyes looked for Maka. She ran towards them, but he wasn't sure if he was running to him or to Crona. If she was going to Crona first, she might as well just never talk to him again. He was slightly surprised when she kneeled down next to him, her eyes concerned. "Are you okay ?" He nodded and tried to get up, but the second he put his weight on his injured arm, he collapsed again and moaned. Maka gasped silently, grabbed his hand, supported his back with the other and helped him sit up. She noticed the red bruises on his neck and lightly touched them, which made him shiver. He stared at her while she ran her hand from his neck to his arm, and stopped when she reached the bandage. She sighed. His body was ruined from all the scars and bruises that covered it, most of them caused by herself. They were interrupted by Stein, who called their names. Maka got up, then pulled Soul up and they walked towards the anxious boy and fearless professor. "Take him home and make sure he gets some sleep." Stein approached Maka. "Watch him" he whispered and then disappeared. Soul and Maka both stuck their arms out for Crona to grab, and pulled him up.

When they got home, they put him in bed and then Maka went to the kitchen and Soul plopped on the sofa.. "What do you want for dinner ?" Maka asked from the kitchen. "I'm not really hungry, I'll just eat cup noodles" He heard her mumble something, then she spoke again. "Then I'll eat that too. Which one do you want ?" "Doesn't matter" He watched some tv while the water boiled, and a few minutes later Maka appeared in the living room with the noodles in her hands, and 2 pairs of chopsticks in her mouth. She placed the noodles on the coffee table, took the chopsticks out of her mouth and cleaned them roughly, then threw a pair to Soul and started eating. Soul started eating too and they ate in silence, while watching a movie that was already halfway through. When they were finished, they put their cups on the table, and Maka quickly threw them away. "Do we have any homework today ?" She asked, as she headed towards the bookshelf. "Are you seriously worrying about homework right now ?" Soul answered as he raised an eyebrow. Maka shrugged, realising that for once, she really didn't feel like doing homework.


	12. Chapter 12

She took a novel out of the shelf and placed herself next to Soul on the sofa while she opened it and started reading. Soul sighed next to her. "One of those romance books again, isn't it ?" Maka turned to his voice, to notice he was a little too close, glaring at the hundreds of words that filled only two pages. Maka nodded. "Mh" She lost herself in the words once again, but when she was about to flip the page, Soul grabbed it and held it above his head. Maka looked at him with angry eyes. "Soul, give it back" He grinned, then shook his head. "Come on" she nagged, and stuck her arm out, desperately trying to grab it from him. He shook his head again. "Please ?" she asked, as she raised her eyebrow. She sighed and watched the tv for a few seconds, then quickly turned around and stuck out her arm as far as she could, leaning on her other arm, her hand almost touching the book. Soul sat up so he could hold the book higher, but was kind of shocked at how close they were. Maka realised it too, but for some reason she didn't feel like pulling back. They stared into each others eyes and Soul's mind ran crazy again. Should he kiss her ? No, it was Maka ! But, she didn't pull back ? Maybe she wanted it too.. He had thought about it a lot the past couple of days and had to admit he was extremely curious about how it would feel like. Once again, his thinking took too long and she was starting to back up a little. No, he couldn't let this chance slip away. Soul quickly leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, earning a surprised gasp. He could've swore he felt his heart stop for a second, but when she kissed him back, even though she was hesitating, it started beating harder and faster than ever before. He dropped the book and softly grabbed her neck with his right hand, to pull her a bit closer. After a few seconds of just their lips touching, Soul pressed his tongue against her lips, asking for entrance. He wasn't sure about his Meister's reaction, but she carefully opened her lips and their tongues found each other. Suddenly something hit him. He was giving Maka her first kiss, no doubt about it. She never had a boyfriend and she wasn't the type to toy around with somebody, so he was quite sure that this, right here, was her first kiss. That in the back of his mind, he felt even better. He was the one to give her her first kiss, and now he was very well aware of it. His thumb assisted her jaw as his tongue gently stroke against hers. "Ma- Maka, I'll just get some water, can I ?" They rapidly broke the kiss and looked up in a shocked manner as they saw Crona appear in the doorway, staring at the couple. "Oh.. I guess I'll-I'll just go to bed again" Maka blushed like crazy while Crona returned to his room, Soul's hand still on her neck. She jumped up and ran to her room. Oh Death. Had she really just kissed Soul ? And it wasn't even a pathetic peck on the lips, no, it was a real kiss. She never imagined her first kiss to be anything but a small peck, but she had to admit, she liked this scenario way better. She fell on her bed and lightly touched her lips with the tips of her fingers. She couldn't help but giggle as she remembered how he took the lead, and how it felt when his lips touched hers for the very first time. Maka felt like a typical, giggling teenage girl but she couldn't care less. This was the best feeling ever.

Soul stared at her while she ran to her room, then laid down on the couch. He did it, he finally kissed her. He finally knew how it felt to have her lips on his. And she kissed him back. Everything was perfect, except for one thing. Soul didn't know what he _actually _felt for her. All this time he had just been blaming his hormones, and to be honest, he still was. The thought of liking her, maybe even loving her kind of scared him of. He just wanted to know how it felt like, an now he did, no special feelings involved, right ?

Maka woke up with a smile on her face. Surprisingly, Crona didn't have any nightmares that night, or at least he didn't wake her up. She yawned slightly, got up with more energy than ever, and dressed in her uniform. It might be a weekend, she still wore her uniform. She liked it. Maka did her hair in her trademark pigtails, then looked at the clock to see it was 10:23, later than she usually slept. After she washed her face, she took a look in Soul's room, where Crona was still in a deep sleep. He must be exhausted from Medusa possessing him two times already. She carefully closed the door again and then made her way into the kitchen, where she opened the fridge and grabbed some milk. "Morning" Maka jumped up when she heard Soul's voice behind her, and she turned around to face him. He yawned while he rubbed the dirt out of his eyes and sleepily walked past her, opening a cabinet and taking out a box of cornflakes. "Oh, morning" Maka responded as she took 3 bowls and spoons and set the table. They both sat down and started eating. Maka shuffled awkwardly on her chair while she shoved a spoonful of cornflakes in her mouth. Why weren't they talking ? This is so awkward. They had kissed, but now what ? Soul watched Maka who was clearly uncomfortable. But what could he do ? He didn't know either. What do you say after you've kissed your best friend ? His thoughts were interrupted by Crona, who slowly walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Good morning Maka, Soul" he said quietly, almost whispering. "Good morning Crona, I hope cornflakes is good for you ? I can make pancakes or eggs if you want" "No- no, I don't want to trouble you again. Cornflakes is fine." Soul simply greeted him with a nod. When they were almost done eating, Maka started the talk again. "Do you want to do something today, Crona ? Maybe something to get your mind off of things" Crona smiled. "I'll just.. Go out for a walk myself. I kind of want to be alone for a moment" Maka nodded and smiled weakly while Soul placed himself in the sofa. "Okay. Be careful" Crona grabbed his jacket and walked out of the door, which left Maka alone with Soul. She washed the dishes quickly and then sat down on the smaller bench, looking at the tv. She wasn't following the show that was on, though, her mind was thinking about every possible thing she could say to him, but nothing seemed good enough. After a few minutes she realised the show was extremely boring and she leaned back, sighing. "Do you want to watch something else ?" Soul's words quickly got her to sit up again and look at him. "Uh, no. Could you just give me my book please ?" She nodded to the book that she had started reading yesterday, before Soul took it and.. Yeah you know what happened. "Sure" He grabbed the book that laid next to him on the sofa and threw it in her direction. Maka caught it before it could hit the couch that she sat on, and quietly started reading. God this is so awkward.


	13. Chapter 13

Just when Maka thought she couldn't take it anymore, the bell rang. She sighed with relief and went to open the door. A grinning Black Star blocked her sight, but the quiet "Hello" she heard behind him revealed that Tsubaki was there too. "Beware of the mighty Black Star, who came to please you with his presence !" Without any hesitation, he ran into the apartment and jumped on the sofa next to Soul, immediately talking and laughing with his friend. Tsubaki sighed while she stepped in as well, smiling friendly to Maka and Soul as she did so. "I apologize for Black Star" "Doesn't matter, I know how he is" Maka laughed while she signed Tsubaki to sit down, and went to the kitchen to grab some snacks. "Hey, where's Crona ?" Black Star suddenly yelled and Maka looked at him while she threw some snack in his direction and sat down next to Tsubaki with the rest of them. "He's out for a walk, he wanted to be alone" she answered and Black Star nodded, only to show he heard her. "He's quiet upset about it, isn't he ?" Tsubaki whispered. "Mh, we all are. I really hope it doesn't happen again, I don't want him to get hurt" she sighed. "And Soul-" Tsubaki nodded to the white haired weapon "How's he ? I heard some rumours Crona almost suffocated him" Maka nodded shortly before she spoke. "I think he's fine, although he doesn't really talk to me about it." She smiled weakly. Saying that out loud made her realise how little he talked to her. They had been growing apart these days and that kiss didn't make up for anything. He didn't like her or anything, he was just frustrated and some physical contact helped him relieve stress. That would be it. She cursed under her breath when she felt the tears well up in her eyes, but remained seated hoping she could blink them away. Tsubaki noticed it and she laid her hand on Maka's shoulder, trying to comfort her. This made the tears well up again, this time faster than before, and in no-time a tear hit her cheek. Maka quickly got up and walked to her room, where she plopped on her bed and let the tears run free. She felt so damn weak, and she hated herself for giving in to her emotions so quickly. She was Maka Albarn, and she never cried. Not when she was in pain, not because she was emotionally hurt, certainly not over a boy and _never_ because of Soul,except for that time when he got his scar. She didn't even know if she liked him ,she never thought about it. But Soul was with her every minute of the day, they had been friends for years and you can't deny it, Soul was pretty damn good looking. Wasn't it only natural for her to want his attention ? She roughly wiped her tears away when she heard a knock on the door. "No" She sounded like a little kid, but she didn't care. People shouldn't see her cry. Soul opened the door anyways, he had knocked to be polite, but was determined to come inside. When Maka noticed that, she quickly grabbed a tissue and dried her eyes completely, hoping the red around her eyes would fade and she would look a little normal, at least. Soul closed the door behind him and looked at her for a few seconds. "Shouldn't you keep Black Star and Tsubaki company ? It's not nice to keep them waiting" Soul shook his head; "I send them away" "Why ?" "Why did you run away ?" he asked, ignoring her question. "I forgot something in here" "You didn't" Maka looked up, a tiny bit annoyed. She wanted him to stop asking questions, forget about it and get lost. "Yes I did" "No you didn't" He raised an eyebrow. "Stop lying" Maka got angry, she didn't want to talk to him, she wanted everything to be normal again, before he kissed her, before she even started thinking about liking him. She hated how vulnerable people were when they liked someone, and she refused to let that happen to herself. "Why ask ? You don't care anyways" she snapped, her eyes almost spitting fire while she looked at him. Soul didn't expect her to say something like that, what did he do wrong this time ? He was just worried about her, and she gets mad at him again. "Why-" "Just shut up !" He didn't have to take this crap. "What the hell, Maka ? What are you yelling for ? I didn't do shit !" "You know what, I really don't feel like fighting with you. Just leave" Soul stepped closer, now _he_ was getting angry. "You're the one who started it ! You're always picking fights with me for no fucking reason, I came to ask you what's wrong and once again you're acting like an ignorant piece of shit !" "Just leave" "No ! I always have to deal with your crap and now you can listen to mine ! You're always telling me how ignorant I am and how much of a jerk I am, but you're not one bit better !" He took a quick breath before continuing. "Why do you think we're growing apart, huh ? It's because of little Crona and how you keep protecting him from me like I'm some kind of monster. Everything he says or does is right and everything I do is wrong, you don't even care about me anymore ! It's all Crona, everyday and even night !" While she slowly processed Soul's words, a tear escaped her eye and hit the ground hard, scattering into tiny drips. He was right, it was all her fault. "Stop crying" he harshly said when he noticed the tear, but those words caused her eyes to water even more, tears dripping on the floor with great speed. Soul cooled down, but now he was filled with stress. He made her cry. Suddenly something his brother told him years ago invaded his mind. _"Soul, promise me something. Promise me you'll never make a girl cry like dad made mom cry. Even when you're really angry, when a girl starts crying you just shut up and comfort her, you saw what happens when you don't. Making a girl cry and physically hurting her are the lowest things a man can do. Don't become like dad" _ Soul just stood there, looking at his silently sobbing meister, who desperately tried to hide her face by looking down. She wiped her tears away but it didn't matter, they kept falling anyway. "Maka stop" He didn't know how to act, he had never comforted someone and was honestly not planning on doing it anytime soon. But now he had to, he couldn't just leave her here. "Please stop crying" Should he hug her ? Kiss her ? Talk to her ? He didn't know. He could be such an idiot sometimes, thinking he knows it all but actually knowing nothing. After a few seconds, he awkwardly sat down next to her and sighed deeply before putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her in for a hug. She was surprised at first, but then she buried her face in his neck and grabbed his waist, causing Soul to feel a little uncomfortable. He had never held her this way before. Sure, they had hugged, but never like this. Not when she was crying, not when her face was in his neck and not when her arms were actually _around_ his waist, holding him firmly. "Sorry" he mumbled under his breath, as he felt how the tears that fell on his shirt slowly started to lessen, and she tried to stop sobbing to listen to his words. "I never meant to make you cry" She slowly loosened her grip and looked up with red, swollen eyes. Soul smiled weakly and his meister did too. He was about to say something when they heard the front door open, and both looked up. "It's probably Crona, I'll go take a look" he mumbled and he walked out of her room. It was Crona. But he wasn't alone.


	14. Chapter 14

**The next chapter will be very short, and also the ending~ I hope you enjoy it ! Thank you for the useful and kind reviews.**

The boy didn't look anxious, like usual. This time he looked murderous. His pupils were gone again and the reason for that was standing right next to him, with an evil smirk covering her face as she laid eyes on Soul. This was wrong. "Well, if it isn't our white-haired scythe. It's nice to see you again" Soul clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes, preparing for an attack. "What are you doing here ?" Medusa stepped forward while Crona just stood there, waiting for a command. "Isn't that obvious ?" snakes started to crawl on her body. "I came to get revenge" The snakes jumped off of her body and approached Soul, who immediately changed his arm in a blade and cut through every snake he could reach. Surprisingly, they vanished into dust. Something wasn't right, he shouldn't be able to cut through them so easily. Medusa laughed while she signed Crona to come a bit closer. "Soul, what are-" Maka gasped when she saw Medusa and Crona, right in front of Soul. "What did you do to Crona !" she yelled and ran in their direction, but was stopped by Soul's arm. "Don't go near them" he mumbled. Medusa's grin grew wider as she looked at the girl, clearly amused. "Looks like you care about Crona a little too much" Her words weren't supposed to hurt him, but Soul still stiffened for a second. That was his weak point, and he knew it. "It's unfortunate, though. I don't think Crona feels the same way. Do you, Crona ?" She made Crona step forward, his eyes as empty as before. It went silent for a moment, extreme tension build up between the enemies. "Kill her" Soul didn't even have the time to transform completely or protect her, because Crona jumped at her with incredible speed and threw her on the ground. He bend over her, staring at her closely with his white eyes, then quickly put his hands around her neck and squeezed it as hard as he possibly could. "Maka!" Soul yelled and ran to them, grabbing Crona's shirt when he got there. "Not so fast" Medusa hissed while she let her arrows pierce through his body and pulled him away from Crona. He moaned in pain when the arrows dragged him over the floor through his body, blood spreading over the floor rapidly. But he wasn't this weak, he had to defeat her. He had to safe Maka. Soul sliced his blade through the arrows and got up as fast as he could before the second invasion of arrows would get through him. He cut them mid-air, then quickly turned around with his hand covering his chest, and ran to Maka. Crona banged against the wall when Soul used all his strenght to pull him off Maka, but quickly recovered. "Fool!" Medusa screamed with the usual evil smirk around her lips. "Kill them both" Crona nodded almost unseen and ran towards the couple while Ragnarok formed a sword in his hands. "Soul!" "Got it" Soul transformed and they both tried to block the attack, but it was strong. He was strong. Medusa's power had taken over Crona completely, and it seemed her strength was passed on to him. Crona pulled back and attacked even harder, catching Maka off guard for a mere second. She fell while she tried to dodge him and unconsciously dropped Soul. "Crona.. Crona please, I'm Maka ? You know me, right ?" He approached her, pupils still gone and ready to kill. "I'm your friend. You don't have to do this, Medusa's using you" He held his sword almost above his head. "I know you're not like this. This isn't you, you have to try to control yourself" Crona seemed to doubt, his hands were shaking and Maka could've swore she saw his pupils flash back a few times. "Please, Cr-" She mumbled, but she was unable to finish due to the sword that pierced through her stomach, leaving her gasping for air.

That was the moment he realised it. Crona pulled the sword back and dropped it on the floor, shaking like a lunatic. "No, Maka!" Tears started ruining his sight while he took her hand. "I'm so sorry. Please wake up, please Maka" Maka managed to smile a tiny bit through her pain and touched his face slightly. "You're back" she mumbled while a single tear dripped on her cheek. "Go save Soul, quickly" she breathed and she pushed him away before pushing her shirt against the bleeding wound. "Kill her, please" Crona nodded and turned around, facing Medusa whose snakes where holding Soul up by his neck. "Medusa!" he yelled as loud as he could and he grabbed Ragnarok again. Medusa just laughed while looking at her child. "Oh, you've managed to break the spell. You're stronger then I thought" Crona growled. "Too bad the girl won't see you play hero" Crona screamed and ran to her, targeting her neck. She quickly blocked it using just her hands (covered with her snakes, though) but that caused her to drop Soul, who fell hard on the ground. Crona pulled back, breathing heavily and attacked again, meanwhile Soul got the time to run to his meister. "Maka ?" He weakly crawled next to her while grabbing his injured chest and looked at her. She panted and sweated heavily with blood dripping off of her stomach. "Please stay with me" he mumbled and she slowly opened her eyes. "I will, but you have to help Crona out" Soul stared at her, his eyes drowning in pain. He knew she was right.

An arrow pierced through his chest and Ragnarok disappeared in his body again. "You're not as strong as you think" Medusa hissed evilly. Crona desperately tried to move away for her, and at that very moment Soul cut through the arrow from behind, causing only the dangerously hard tip of the arrow to stick through his chest. Medusa used a vector plate to send Soul to a corner in the living room before using a plate to move her child towards her. Crona suddenly got an idea, he wasn't sure if it would work, but it was worth a try. He backed up, causing Medusa to step closer. He kept doing that until he was right before the vector plate, his mother standing only a few feet in front of him. As fast as he could, he jumped back, landing on the plate that shoot him to Medusa with great speed. When he harshly bumped into her, the arrow that stuck through his chest pierced through hers and her eyes grew wide. She hadn't been expecting this. She didn't think he would be smart enough to use her own magic against her. Before she collapsed on the ground, she managed to stab him right through his neck with another arrow and they both fell to the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the end, guys ! Thanks you for reading my story.**

**I thought this was an appropriate ending, but since there wasn't that many romance I wanted to write a sequel at first, but honestly I have no idea what the storyline would be… so I'll just end it with this. I hope you enjoyed it.**

"NO!" Maka yelled from the other side of the room. She desperately tried to sit up, tears running over her cheeks while she eagerly pressed the fabric of her shirt against the big, gaping wound. She watched Medusa dissolve into ashes, and Soul quickly killed of the snake that appeared to make sure she was dead, finally. Crona fell on the ground. He didn't even have the strength to moan when he did so. His eyes were wide open, directed to the ground. Soul ran to the boy, kneeled down next to him and turned him on his back. The arrow that stuck through his chest had disappeared when Medusa had and left a big hole in his chest. "Soul, do something" Maka cried. She felt so helpless, so useless. Not being able to walk to her dying friend frustrated her more than possible. Soul knew he couldn't help Crona. You couldn't even call it a wound, it was literally a hole in his chest. Blood covered the entire floor around them and the fabric around Soul's knees turned a deep, disgusting red. Soul threw his cell phone to Maka and told her to call Stein, or anybody at Shibusen. Crona coughed and smiled weakly at Soul, who had obviously realised that he couldn't be saved. "Thank you" Soul stared at the boy. "You and Maka helped me destroy Medusa. I'm able to rest in peace thanks to you" The words were warm and quiet, and caused a bunch of feelings to well up in Soul's body. He swallowed. Memories started to flash before his eyes, mostly about how he never really liked Crona. He always blamed Crona for everything, not even willing to realise that his intentions were extremely pure, that he was pure. Unwillingly a tear formed in his eye and dropped on Crona's ripped shirt. He held Crona's head up a bit, and removed the blood on his friend's forehead with his thumb. Yea, friend. It came too late, but Soul was finally able to call this boy his friend. "Take care, buddy" he weakly mumbled. Crona smiled after hearing the words, and then slowly closed his eyes. A last cough marked his dead before Stein, their friends and a few doctors barged into the small apartment.


End file.
